


Одержимая

by Fan_Feini



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: Она была одержима. Не стоило ждать, что в таком состоянии она будет осознавать собственные действия. Вот о чем приходилось снова себе напоминать...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possessed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360531) by Tsuki No Shuurai. 



Все понимали, что смеяться не стоит. Тем не менее при виде этой сцены Хошо был вынужден наклонить голову, чтобы спрятать усмешку. "Дежа вю, - подумал он, глядя, как Май крепко обнимает Лина, а его лицо отражает полное смятение. - Да, если у Май на лбу написано "Привидения, пристаньте ко мне, пожалуйста!", то у Лина - "Рай для неуравновешенных и одержимых"" .  
Поначалу дело выглядело простым и прямолинейным: обычный полтергейст в агентстве, где работало несколько подростков. Было весьма вероятно, что причина в ком-то из них. Однако после гипноза выяснилось, что они к феномену отношения не имеют, и час назад Нару послал Ясухару разузнать, какие странные события имели место в старой студии. Хошо полагал, что теперь в этом нет никакой нужды. "Бедный мальчик, пропустит все шоу, - подумал он и снова подавил приступ веселья. - О нет, если я сейчас засмеюсь, Лин-сан с меня потом шкуру сдерет!"  
\- Танияма-сан? - Лин попытался аккуратно снять руки Май со своей талии. Бесполезно - она только вцепилась в него крепче. Он сдался, напомнив себе, что этот случай ничем не отличается от многих других, когда ею завладевал дух. Это не значило ровным счетом ничего, и то, что сейчас она вцепилась в него как клещ, не означало, что Май чувствует к нему что-то особенное. Она одержима. Нельзя ждать от нее разумных и осознанных действий - в таком-то состоянии. Поэтому ему следовало сохранять спокойствие - это была его ответственность перед ней, поскольку он контролировал собственные действия, а она - нет.  
Однако это становилась весьма затруднительно, когда она вот так льнула к нему, глядя снизу вверх сияющими, как звезды, глазами.  
Когда она потянулась вверх и погладила его по щеке, стало еще тяжелее. Лин прекрасно чувствовал ее прикосновение - и все запасы самоконтроля уходили на то, чтобы не прижаться к ее ладони и не оттолкнуть ее. Честно сказать, он сам не знал, чего хочет больше, но уже одно то, что она сейчас так близко, становилось пыткой. Однако мысль о том, чтобы оттолкнуть ее и видеть, как ей от этого больно, была еще хуже. Поэтому он остался на месте, бросив мрачный взгляд на Такигаву, чье лицо так любопытно искажали попытки скрыть, как его веселит сложившаяся ситуация. "Посмотрим, насколько вам будет смешно, окажись вы на моем месте", - подумал Лин.  
\- Любимый? - спросила Май с нежностью и недоверием. - Я думала, что уже никогда... Я думала, ты исчез. Ушел. Они мне так и говорили - ты уехал во Францию. Ты так и не вернулся...  
Прежде чем ошеломленный китаец смог связать хоть пару слов, Май - или кто там сейчас контролировал ее тело - улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
\- Впрочем, ерунда. Теперь это все не имеет значения, правда? Ты здесь. Остальное неважно, - она привстала на цыпочки и обняла его за шею. - Любимый... я так скучала...  
Хошо чуть не умер на месте. Выражение лица Лина было просто бесценно - монах жалел, что у него нет камеры, чтобы сохранить его в веках. "Потом можно будет знатно над ним посмеяться. Понятия не имел, что Лин способен _так_ покраснеть. И Май-чан... кто бы мог подумать! По крайней мере, в случае с Кенджи она вела себя как ребенок. В этот раз все, очевидно, совсем иначе..." - подумал он и расплылся в ухмылке.  
\- Любимый... я так скучала...  
Глаза Хошо полезли из орбит. "Кхм. Ладно..." - он бросил взгляд на Нару.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что с этим надо что-то делать, Нару-бо?  
"О господи. Май-чан. И Лин-сан? Нет, не может быть. Не в этой жизни. Разве что это дух на нее так влияет. Хотя она вроде настроена вполне серьезно. Да и Лин, кажется, не настолько рассержен, как можно было ожидать."  
Нару, судя по всему, ситуация беспокоила мало.  
\- Думаю, да, Такигава-сан. Прежде, чем дело зайдет дальше у нас на глазах. Нам это совершенно не нужно, верно? - он усмехался, явно забавляясь.  
"Никогда не думал, что наш босс похож на Ясухару. Ну да все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз..."  
***  
Май пришла в себя, лежа на полу в студии, в окружении Аяко, монаха и Ясухары.  
\- Что... что случилось? - спросила она. Смутно вспомнилось, как она вошла в студию и почувствовала себя странно... Через пару секунд она сложила два и два. - В меня вселился здешний дух? Чем бы он там ни был?  
Аяко кивнула. Май отметила, что она облачена в церемониальное одеяние. "Должно быть, она изгнала духа. Ничего не помню. Вообще ничего. Только что-то про чьего-то возлюбленного..."  
\- И что это было? - спросила Май.  
Монах взглянул на Ясухару, и на его губах заиграла улыбка.  
\- Тебе стоит подготовиться, - сказал он.  
Май застонала. "Хорошо, хорошо..."  
\- Так что было-то? Я что-то натворила? И где Нару и Лин-сан?  
\- Первый пошел за Масако, а второй пытается отдышаться, - ответила Аяко, ухмыляясь.  
\- Понимаешь... - начал Ясухара, и в его глазах мелькнула шаловливая искорка, - будучи одержимой, ты... ммм...  
\- Да говори уже, - Май села. - Что я сделала?  
\- Ну, - начала Аяко.  
Монах пожал плечами.  
\- Сказать прямо... Ты поцеловала Лина.  
Повисла ошеломленная тишина.  
У Май отвисла челюсть, и она залилась краской до ушей.  
\- Я ЧТО?!


	2. Chapter 2

Лил дождь.  
Как из ведра.  
В самом прямом смысле: тонны воды стекали по стеклам, а поскольку была ранняя весна, под ветром струи дождя косо били в окна. Все это заставляло Май задуматься над тем, как она будет добираться домой. Хотя было бы большим облегчением выбраться наконец из непереносимо натянутой атмосферы, царившей в офисе в последнее время. Май бросила взгляд на бумаги на своем столе.  
Поначалу она надеялась, что все как-нибудь само рассосется. На обратном пути в фургоне можно было задохнуться, особенно когда Аяко, сидевшая с ней рядом, громко заявила, что могло обернуться и хуже, если бы бедный призрак женщины в поисках возлюбленного выбрал поцеловать кого-нибудь другого. И ведь прекрасно знала, что мужчины на передних сиденьях ее отлично слышат. Май думала, умрет от унижения.  
В следующие несколько дней стало полегче, но подспудное напряжение между тремя сотрудниками офиса SPR никуда не делось. Нару замкнулся в себе еще сильнее обычного, а его ядовитые подначки были хуже, чем открытая насмешка Аяко. Лин просто молчал - и так не слишком разговорчивый, после Инцидента он едва ли сказал кому-нибудь больше пары слов. Что же до Май, она не могла смотреть на коллег без желания спрятаться под подушкой и проспать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы они обо всем забыли. "Хотелось бы вспомнить, - уныло подумала она. - Все-таки это был мой первый поцелуй..."  
О нет. В этом направлении она предпочла бы не углубляться даже мысленно.  
"Плохо. Очень плохо. И почему ты вообще так одержима этой чепухой о первых поцелуях? - отчитала Май сама себя. И подумала: - Нам нужно дело. И еще чтобы этот ливень волшебным образом прекратился через несколько минут".  
Она не любила тратить деньги на такси, но по такой погоде пешком до дома не дойдешь.  
Однако же ни одно из ее желаний не сбывалось. Дождь продолжал лить, она продолжала работать, тишина все так же давила на уши, оставляя слишком много места для ненужных мыслей, а дверь не открывалась. Май вздохнула. "Ладно, раз так, вызову такси, что ли..."  
Щелк.  
\- Танияма-сан?  
Май подняла голову - и тут же опустила, удерживая взгляд на бумагах. Сейчас это казалось наилучшим выходом.  
\- Да, Лин-сан? Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Не особенно. Собирался спросить, решили ли вы уже вопрос с транспортом. По такой погоде лучше пешком не ходить.  
Она подняла от бумаг удивленный взгляд. "Как на него похоже! Промолчать весь день, а потом выдать что-то в таком роде. Но по крайней мере, когда он все-таки разговаривает, то проявляет вежливость, в отличие от некоторых."  
\- Эм... нет. Собиралась такси вызвать...  
"Идиотка! Краснеешь-то с чего? Ты же просто ответила на его вопрос!"  
\- У меня есть одно дело, так что если вы задержитесь, могу вас подвезти.  
"О черт!" Ее мозгу потребовалось особенно много времени, чтобы связать слова в предложение.  
\- Если вы не возражаете, то да, - наконец выговорила Май. - Когда вы собирались выехать?  
\- Минут через пять.  
\- Хорошо, тогда пойду одеваться.  
"Нет никаких причин ощущать неловкость. Я была одержима, и он это знает. Большой плюс работы со специалистами."  
Застегнувшись на все пуговицы и закинув сумку на плечо, она ждала его у двери и готовилась к тому, чтобы ощутить жгучий холод и дождь. Они вышли из здания. Снаружи действительно царила сырость, и Май обрадовалась, оказавшись в фургоне с работающей печкой, вдали от проливного дождя и резкого ветра.   
\- Куда? - спросил Лин.  
\- Эм... вы же помните, как ехать к моей школе? За два поворота до нее налево.  
Лин кивнул и сосредоточился на дороге. Минут пять оба молчали, и Май ощутила, как натянутость возвращается во всей красе. Она смотрела себе на руки и вертела в пальцах лямку сумки. Молчать было неуютно, но и нарушать тишину она тоже не хотела. "Эй, ну давай же. Что, так сложно завести разговор?" К несчастью, именно так и было: в голове первой всплывала тема, которую она сейчас совершенно не хотела обсуждать, так что Май молчала. До тех пор, пока это не стало совершенно невыносимо.  
"Просто извинюсь - и к черту последствия! Может быть, после этого я хотя бы смогу с ним разговаривать!"  
Она глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Эм... Лин-сан?  
Он ужасно долго не отвечал.  
\- Да, Танияма-сан?  
\- Ну, я... я просто... я хотела... - господи, теперь она еще и лепечет непонятно что! Связность речи, кажется, оставила ее во время того поцелуя, который из-за одержимости она даже не помнила. Май сделала паузу, чтобы сформулировать мысль. - Я хотела извиниться. За тот день, ну, вы знаете. Я н-не хотела создавать столько трудностей, и я знаю, вам было неудобно...  
"Ну вот, опять."  
\- Я х-хочу сказать... Вы знаете, я очень ценю вашу дружбу и не хотела бы, чтобы это ее разрушило.  
"Но ты не отказалась бы повторить, правда? - Май сделала себе строгий выговор. - Хотя бы ради того, чтобы узнать, каково это."  
Она почувствовала, что краснеет сильнее. Не стоило сейчас так думать и вообще думать о том, чему сбыться не суждено. Май постаралась поймать нить разговора.  
\- В общем, я прошу прощения, если причинила вам неудобства. Вот.  
Некоторое время Лин ничего не отвечал. Она не смотрела - не могла смотреть - на него и поэтому разглядывала собственные руки.  
\- Я... понимаю, - наконец сказал он, постаравшись говорить ровно. - Вы тут не виноваты.  
\- Не виновата? - Май осмелилась поднять глаза. Лин смотрел на дорогу.  
\- Конечно нет. Было бы глупо винить вас в том, что вы не в состоянии контролировать. Это ведь уже не впервые случается, так?  
Она понимала, что Лин старается говорить легко, но ощущала и нечто более глубокое. Нечто... другое.  
\- Ну, вообще это был мой первый поцелуй, - выпалила Май и тут же пожалела об этом.  
"О чем ты, черт побери, думаешь, Танияма? Ты зачем вообще это сказала?"  
Уголок его губ приподнялся в улыбке.  
\- Правда?  
\- Угу.  
"Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись!"  
\- Не то чтобы это так уж важно, просто подумалось.  
\- Хм-м-м, - было совершенно невозможно угадать, о чем он думает. - Здесь налево?  
\- Да, по этой улице, - Май ухватилась за шанс сменить тему. - Мой дом в двух кварталах дальше. Просто притормозите у тротуара, а по лестнице я сама поднимусь.  
Лин кивнул, и через несколько минут они остановились у многоэтажного дома. Мотор фырчал, а снаружи лил дождь.  
\- Вы уверены, что дойдете? - спросил он, когда Май уже натянула капюшон, готовясь к встрече с бурей.  
\- Да. Правда. Я тут всегда хожу. У нас не такой уж плохой район. Не думаю, что тут кто-то может на меня напасть.  
\- Вам никогда не встречалась поговорка "Береженого бог бережет"?  
\- Много раз! - со смехом сказала Май. - В любом случае, спасибо, что предложили.  
"А теперь просто выходи, - сказала она сама себе. - Уходи и забудь все эти глупости."  
К несчастью, ее тело, очевидно, перестало слушаться разума. Потому что рука помимо ее воли потянулась коснуться его ладони, все еще лежавшей на рычаге коробки передач.  
\- Спасибо, что отвезли меня домой.  
\- Не за что, - он накрыл ее ладонь своей, теплой, мозолистой, с длинными изящными пальцами и клиновидными ногтями - рука воды, если Май не ошиблась в хиромантии. "Какие у него все-таки прекрасные руки," - подумала она. Кажется, мозг попросту отключился.  
\- Танияма-сан...  
\- Май, - перебила она.  
Уголки его губ слегка приподнялись в улыбке.  
\- Май-сан.  
"О нет, не надо так. Пожалуйста. Я думала... Я была уверена, что Нару - тот самый, единственный. А теперь думаю: он ведь меня уже дважды отшил, и весьма жестоко. И я уже давно знаю, что не смогла бы его полюбить... И я никогда не рассматривала эту возможность... Но почему я сейчас ее рассматриваю?"  
Его слова вернули Май на грешную землю.  
\- Не хочу показаться излишне любопытным, но я полагал, у вас с Нару...  
Май слышала, что Лин говорит, тщательно подбирая слова, очень осторожно, почти нерешительно. Это было странно - даже для него.  
\- Ничего у нас нет, - оборвала его Май. Может быть, даже слишком резко.   
"И я ничуть не жалею!" - подумала она с яростью.  
\- Может, когда-то он мне и нравился, но... - она пожала плечами. И никак не могла определить для себя выражение его глаз. "Облегчение?"  
\- Он так себя ведет почти со всеми, кого знает, если вам от этого легче. По крайней мере, сколько я его знаю. Почти невозможно пробить его барьеры.  
\- Вы по собственному опыту говорите, да?  
Лин пожал плечами.  
\- Что-то вроде того.  
\- И вы что, совсем не близки?  
\- Не особенно. Просто это удобно. Я в долгу перед профессором Девисом, а Нару, конечно, нельзя позволять шататься где ни попадя. Пока все работает. Но я бы не назвал себя его другом или доверенным лицом. Полагаю, он перестал это ценить.  
"С тех пор как _он_ умер," - повисло в тишине между ними. Май кивнула.  
\- Он умер внутри. Такие раны тяжело заживают.  
"И я тоже прекрасно это знаю. Прекрасно понимаю его - но понимание само по себе еще не любовь. - Она подумала, можно ли оказаться еще дальше от себя пятнадцатилетней, чем она есть сейчас. - Как странно. Всего два года прошло, а как все изменилось!"  
Май помотала головой, вытряхивая посторонние мысли, и потянулась открыть дверь машины, но рука Лина все еще лежала на ее руке. Она повернулась к нему на один головокружительный миг. Их взгляды встретились, и надо было быть глухими, слепыми и немыми, чтобы не заметить, что между ними проскочило.  
\- Это не имело значения, так? - сказал Лин. Он все еще слабо улыбался этой легкой странной улыбкой, которую Май начала очень ценить. Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем она поняла, о чем речь, а когда поняла, то почувствовала, что краснеет.  
\- Эм... я...  
"Господи, Танияма, ты что, говорить разучилась? Да. Твой мозг сейчас не в состоянии составить предложение."  
Оказалось, что это и не нужно. Она еще не придумала, что сказать, а его губы уже прижимались к ее щеке. На этом сознание Май окончательно отключилось, и она повернула голову, встречая поцелуй.

**Несколько дней спустя.**  
Нару это уже начинало раздражать.  
Он думал, что если дать ассистентам время и возможность обсудить произошедшее во время последнего дела, то они разберутся и вернутся к прежним стандартам работы, без этих вот выплясываний друг вокруг друга. Они-то прекратились, но Май так и витала в облаках большую часть времени, а Лин, кажется, задался целью не выходить из кабинета лет сто. "Ну хоть делом занимается," - проворчал себе под нос молодой доктор Девис, подошел к столу своей ассистентки и поставил ей под нос свою пустую чашку. Она наконец спустилась с небес на грешную землю и улыбнулась ему.  
\- Прости, Нару. Кажется, я тебя не услышала.  
\- Да, в последнее время такое то и дело случается, - язвительно ответил он. - Не могли бы вы, Танияма-сан, все-таки заварить чаю?  
Она поднялась - продолжая широко улыбаться. И да, это был еще один вопрос. Она всегда была веселой, но в последнее время словно бы порхала над землей. Может быть, погода на нее так влияла: дожди прекратились, уступив место солнцу и теплому ветру, что, конечно, было прекрасно для тех, кто этим наслаждается.   
\- Да, конечно.  
Май ушла в кухню, и складки юбки взметнулись у колен, а ее крошечные сережки-гвоздики сверкнули в лучах солнца, светившего в окна.  
Через несколько минут она вошла в его кабинет и поставила чашку горячего чая на стол. Нару не обратил на нее внимания, но через несколько мгновений поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Май все еще стоит рядом и, похоже, нервничает.   
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Если нет, то у тебя на столе порядочно бумаг. И, очевидно, нет времени отлынивать.  
Май покачала головой.  
\- Нет, но... можносегодняуйтипораньше? - на одном дыхании выпалила она.  
\- Что?  
Она глубоко вдохнула.  
\- Я спросила, могу ли сегодня уйти пораньше. Часов около пяти.  
\- С чего бы? Сегодня пятница, уроков у тебя завтра нет, а пришла ты не раньше половины третьего.  
\- Задержусь на выходных. Пожалуйста.  
Нару с минуту обдумывал ее слова.  
\- Ты так и не назвала причину. Куда-то собираешься? - сказал он с едва заметной ухмылкой.  
\- Ну да, - невозмутимо ответила Май, чем несколько его удивила. - Так можно?  
\- С кем?  
\- Какая тебе разница?  
\- Я просто спросил, Май. С кем?  
\- Просто ответь, можно или нет, _папочка_ , - огрызнулась она. - Еще не хватало, чтобы ты лез в мою личную жизнь.  
Нару вздохнул - Май становилась очень упрямой, если задалась какой-то целью.  
\- Чтобы завтра была здесь в полдесятого, - приказал он. - И ни секундой позже.  
\- Есть, ваше превосходительство, - пробормотала она, покачав головой. - В полдесятого и ни секундой позже. Ясно.  
\- И когда пойдешь, скажи Лину, чтобы зашел.  
Нару вернулся к чтению журнала по парапсихологии.

**Несколькими минутами позже.**  
\- Только не это. И ты туда же, - сказал Нару. Эта история начала изрядно его раздражать. - Я не собираюсь сегодня закрывать офис раньше, да еще и в одиночестве, пока вы резвитесь с Май. Я вообще думал, тебе не нравятся японки.  
Даже если Лина удивило, что его подопечный смог догадаться, что происходит, он этого не показал.  
\- Я и не спрашивал. Кроме того, Мадока ждет тебя дома...  
\- Что?! Кто дал ей ключи?!  
\- Полагаю, она пробралась через окно, - сухо отозвался Лин. - Она звонила мне и сказала, что очень хочет с тобой встретиться.  
"Если подумать, останусь-ка я в офисе на всю ночь. И пожалуй, завтра тоже."  
\- Ладно, иди уже.  
Лин поднялся, чтобы выйти, но у двери помедлил, обернулся и сказал, словно бы в последний момент вспомнив:  
\- Да, и не думай, что можешь спрятаться от нее здесь. Она сказала, что придет сюда, если к шести тебя не будет дома.  
На лице Нару отразился искренний ужас.  
\- Что?! Это же ты все подстроил, да?!  
Лин ничего не ответил, только тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Май ждала в коридоре между кабинетом Нару и его собственным и улыбалась.   
\- Запугивать его Мадокой вряд ли такая уж хорошая идея, - сказала она.  
\- Я и не запугивал. Она действительно приехала и действительно хочет его видеть, - Лин обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. - Значит, в пять?  
\- Да, договорились, - в глазах Май зажегся проказливый огонек.  
Хлопнула дверь в кабинет Нару.  
\- Выметайтесь! - сказал он с нарастающим раздражением. - Только этого мне еще и не хватало, чтобы вы оба вместо работы целовались в коридоре, оставив меня с остывшим чаем и Мадокой в придачу! Ты что, вызвал ее, как демона?  
Май посмотрела на него, покачала головой и пошла заваривать чай.  
Может быть, он немного успокоит расстроенные нервы их вспыльчивого начальника.


End file.
